


How To Spread News

by 4Jean_Drake7



Series: The Crank Palace [4]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: :), Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author's Favorite, Bisexual Thomas (Maze Runner), Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Newt (Maze Runner), Happy, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Minho Ships It, Newt (Maze Runner) Lives, One Big Happy Family, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Safe Haven (Maze Runner), Sassy Minho, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Crank Palace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Jean_Drake7/pseuds/4Jean_Drake7
Summary: Part 4 of the How To... SeriesDisclaimer: Please read The Crank Palace (written by James Dashner), How To Start A New Life, How To Love Your Best Friend, and How To Tell A Friend Someone Loved Them before reading thisWord spreads fast in the Safe Haven.And the buzz of Newt and Thomas getting together is possibly the largest piece of news anyone in the camp has ever heard.But who started the spread?How does everyone react?
Relationships: Harriet/Sonya | Elizabeth "Lizzy" (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: The Crank Palace [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092518
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	How To Spread News

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valfromrome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valfromrome/gifts).



> I want to gift this work to valfromrome because honestly, (I don't wanna assume gender here) their comments were so heartwarming to read. I don't get much interaction from my readers, which kinda makes me sad.
> 
> It's nice to know I'm not wasting 5 hours of my time to write this all out and edit it to the best of my ability for nothing. 
> 
> You have no idea how truly grateful I am to hear that someone likes my writing. Even if it's not my goal in life to ever publish a book, but actually edit one, it still feels nice to get feedback like that.
> 
> valfromrome, if you're reading this, you really made my day :')
> 
> Small warning: heavy angst in the first third of the chapter. BE PREPARED WITH LOTS OF TISSUES!!!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

_"Please! Please, just get out of the bloody truck!" Newt yelled, his voice cracking ever so slightly._

_"Newt," Keisha whispered softly, trying so hard to be mad at the young boy before her. She could see his facade break for a minute, so much emotion clouding his face._

_He looked ready to cry. His eyes were filled with raw pain, like he'd seen all of his friends die before him. His hands were shaking on the wheel of the vehicle, his knuckles white as he gripped the black rubber. Newt's jaw was clenched and trembling ever so sightly._

_And he just._

_Looked so ready to break._

_Keisha couldn't handle the sight before her._

_But there was also another emotion there. It had only shown itself for a few seconds, before fading out. But it was so obvious. Keisha had seen that look in her husband's eyes, had seen it in her best friend's eyes as she talked about her girlfriend. Keisha had seen it many times in her life, even between her parents._

_Love._

_Newt's rich brown eyes were overflowing with love for just a few seconds, and Keisha could feel her heart tug in her chest. He looked at her like she had hung the moon in the sky just for him. But something told her that look wasn't meant for her. He must be thinking about a loved one._

_Whoever Newt loved, was obviously very special if he looked like that when thinking about them._

_"Sonya," Newt continued, breaking the spell of silence they had fallen into. He had somehow managed to pull himself together, the pure look of love fading out of his eyes. "You remind me of my sister, Sonya. I'm starting to remember her. And she was just like my mom, so I guess you remind me of both of them. Maybe you're the reason they came back to me. Nothing will make me happier knowing you guys have a chance to survive out there, together. It'll make up for not knowing what happened to my own family, or if they even made it. So please go, and do everything in your power to save Dante and Jackie. That's the only thing in this world i want right now. But you have to hurry. I know they're coming. I know it."_

_Keisha watched Newt closely as he gave his speech, paying attention to the way his jaw was still clenched tightly, how his grip on the wheel was still strong, how his eyes turned glossy with tears. And soon enough her own tears were falling. They dripped off her cheeks and fell onto her lap, but she couldn't bother to care._

_She struggled to form words, trying to tell him that he wasn't alone in this cruel world, that she would be there for him, support him, be the mother he needs to replace the one he doesn't even remember, but nothing came._

_"It's okay. I know exactly what you're thinking and feeling. You don't have to say anything. All that matters is them." Newt nodded towards Jackie and Dante._

_Keisha only nodded. But she knew he couldn't understand. That or he would refuse to try to acknowledge the fact that someone was willing to care for him._

_She had picked up on small pieces of his life, and she could tell it wasn't easy. People had talked about a dangerous Maze that he had supposedly escaped, losing many friends in the process. Someone had informed her they had been in it for roughly over a year, and that WICKED had been in charge of it all._

_Now, Keisha hated WICKED. She knew what they were capable of doing, and if all her accusations are true, Newt had left a living Hell, only to arrive into another one. It must have been so hard on him, and she could only imagine what he's been through. Her heart ached at the mere thought of him going through something like that._

_"Okay, Newt. I'm gonna let you go. I'm gonna take care of these kids, and help my brother get his wits about him. We're gonna let you go." Keisha whispered, wiping the tears from her eyes, trying to keep the other ones from falling. Her voice cracked and sounded scratchy, but it didn't matter._

_"Thank you," Newt replied._

_"But I have to say one last thing, and here it is. Besides my own children, you've done more to lift me up in this world than any other person. I know it was only a few days, but you've..." She took a moment to swallow. "You've branded me, Newt. You've branded me, and I'll bear your mark forever. God willing, I'll survive this virus and add to what your life meant for this universe of ours. I love you, Newt, and my children will grow up loving you as well."_

_Newt looked at Keisha with admiration shining in his eyes. Tears leaked from his eyes, and they continued to flow even after Keisha shifted in her seat so she could kiss the top of his forehead._

_"Goodbye, Newt."_

_Keisha gathered her children and gave her brother a nudge before the four of them exited the truck. Once the door had shut, the car was already being pulled into gear, driving off into the darkness of the tunnel._

_The four watched for a while, before Keisha let out a choked sob. She couldn't help it. It was too much, almost as hard as when she lost her husband. The car was driving away from her, carrying another one of her children, and it broke her heart._

_Even though she didn't know much about Newt, he had left an imprint on her heart._

_Newt, with his shiny golden hair that ended at his shoulders._

_Newt, with his rich chocolate colored eyes that hid both pain and joy._

_Newt, with his small limp._

_Newt, with his determination and fearlessness._

_The more she thought about him, the more she had to restrain herself from crying after him, calling for him to come back to her._

_Keisha had a painful feeling in her gut that that might be the last time she would ever get to see the tortured soul. And she hated it._

_Thankfully, her gut wasn't always right._

* * *

It was Gally who had found out first.

He usually wakes up with the Builders early to start working on building huts for people to sleep in, and had been on his way to go wake up one of the workers, Piper, when he had passed by the medical hut.

At first his eyes grazed past the small window belonging to the hut, only catching a blue blur along with a lot of skin.

When his mind warned him that something looked amiss, his curiosity took the reigns and he looked a second time, trying to get a better view, getting a much better picture painted into his mind.

There, on the small medical bed, lay Thomas, his brown hair flying in all directions. He had one arm latched onto Newt's waist, and another laying at his side. 

Newt's golden hair was spread across Thomas' bare chest, and it looked rather nice with the brunette's skin tone. He held onto the hand on his waist, and his other hand laid at the side as well, tucked underneath his head before sprawling out. The blue sheet covered from just below their waists and down.

Gally thanked his lucky stars for that.

A cheeky smile formed on his lips as he examined the naked couple, looking completely at rest and at peace as they laid in each other's arms. 

He still sort of hated Thomas, but this was just too good. He had been a witness to Newt's painful pining in the Glade, along with everyone else, so it was nice to see him in this state. Besides, Gally felt a small connection with Newt, considering they both technically died and basically raised from the dead. 

As Gally skipped over to where Piper was sleeping in a hammock, his smile was still spread across his lips, though a dangerous glint was held in his eyes. He loved collecting dirt like this, enjoyed humiliating people, and he knew Piper did as well.

When Gally managed to wake up Piper, she woke with a yawn before starting to get ready for the day.

Gally stopped her before she could get changed in one of the changing huts, grabbing her forearm to stop her. Piper faced him, a curious look spread on her face.

Now, Piper may not have been in the Maze, but she was still an amazing architect (courtesy of her best friend Annabeth, she had informed Gally when applying for the job) and she and Gally had become quick friends.

Piper was rather short, but that didn't stop her from looking like she could kill you with her pinky. Her chopped off loose ends were cut at different lengths of her dark brown hair, perfectly giving her the 'tough girl' look. Gally found she liked to braid parts of her hair into small braids, with the additional beads and feathers.

She was skinny, but had muscle. Everything she wore made sure someone could see that from miles away, and that was one of the reasons Gally hired her. Her copper skin always shined in the sun, and her ever changing eye color usually reflected her mood.

But what really drew the pair together was their love for witty banter and humiliating people. However, she liked to get in a lot of trouble, and Gally liked to maintain order.

Putting that aside from his thoughts, Gally explained his situation to Piper by silently dragging her to the medical hut window, pointing at the sleeping couple on the mattress. 

A very smug look appeared on her face, and Gally could tell that look meant she was already formulating plans on telling everyone around camp.

But first, it was time to make the duo embarrassed. 

Piper quietly pushed back the cloth that was meant to be a door to the hut, making her way towards the two, an evil grin plastered on her sharp face.

She carefully cupped her hands around her mouth, attentive eyes on the boys, before closing her eyes.

"Wake up, lovebirds!" Piper literally shouted.

Thomas was the first to react, waking out of his sleep almost instantly. He sat up, bringing Newt with him, and almost protectively wrapped his other arm around the blond, bringing him closer to his chest. His brown eyes looked wild as he tried to take in the scene before him, his lips opened in surprise.

Newt, on the other hand, kept his eyes closed and grumbled something incoherent under his breath. He only snuggled deeper into Thomas's chest, not even bothering to bat an eye at the so called danger like Thomas.

Piper waltzed up to the window and high fived Gally, before leaving the hut and the two confused teenagers. Gally trailed behind Piper, who started making her way over to where Annabeth had been sleeping in her own hammock.

Today was gonna be a good day.

* * *

The news traveled fast.

Very fast.

Gally and Piper had made it their duty to inform the other Builders, who had made it their own duty to inform any friends or family that had made it back to the Safe Haven.

Total chaos had ensued by the afternoon, when the news had traveled even to the children's ears. Bets that had been made were now in motion.

Frypan had bet his life (no joke) on the two getting together after Newt had woken from his sleep, so he got to keep his life.

Sonya and Harriet had also bet on the two becoming a thing, and had gathered a lot of clutter from other Munies that had thought the two would just live in denial for the rest of their lives.

Gally and Piper had gained some useful supplies from Wally, another Builder, who hadn't even thought the two were dating, and had insisted the two would stay best friends.

While all of the gifts received were nice, Minho was the one had had gotten the most out of the bet.

And Gally thought it was a little unfair, due to the fact that Minho was the closest to both Thomas and Newt and he could tell they both liked each other from their first encounter, he also didn't mind.

While yes, Minho did gloat about everything he earned through the bet, including some nicely hand made tools Gally would love to get, he was humbler about it than Gally had expected. 

However, everything was worth it when he got to see the expressions on Thomas and Newt's faces when they had learned the bet was a thing in the first place.

Thomas looked mortified, and Newt had looked both peeved and amused by it all. And Gally wanted to break down laughing right there.

Of course, the buzz about the two claiming they were officially boyfriends did not die down at all. It had turned dark, and still people were congratulating the pair with pats on the back and warm smiles, some even doing as far as giving the two small gifts and trinkets.

When dinner time came, Frypan had prepared a special meal, thanks to the Hunters that had luckily found some deer running around in the woods. A toast was made to Newt and Thomas, courtesy of both Vince and Jorge. Brenda had started the clapping.

Gally watched the boys intently all throughout dinner, trying to see if this was all a big prank.

It wasn't.

Newt looked at Thomas when the brunette wasn't looking at him, and his eyes were so full of affection Gally had to look away, because it was too much. He also caught Thomas peeking at Newt from the corner of his eyes every once in a while, a small smile full of warmth directed toward the blond.

The two sat next to each other on their own stump, and when their food had been cleared Thomas had surprised Newt by pulling him onto his lap. Gally chuckled at the shocked look on Newt's face as he tried to process what had happened.

Small pecks on the lips and cheek were also scattered throughout everyone's time at the fireplace, and Gally had the feeling he missed half of them when he focused on the people singing towards the front of the crowd.

Someone had managed to salvage a guitar, and brought it with them to the Safe Haven, so she was playing along to the singer. A boy had drummed a gentle beat on his wooden log to add.

And in that moment, everyone was at peace. 

Sonya and Harriet were laughing together, one of Harriet's arms slung around Sonya's shoulder, tucking her long blonde hair underneath her limb.

Minho was having a ball, annoying Brenda to no end. He danced around her, while she sat on a tree stump, arms crossed and face contorted into an annoyed look. 

Piper and Annabeth sat with a few other people, their friends and boyfriends, having a blast as they told each other stories.

Gally watched them all silently, sitting next to Aris. Gally didn't know much about the guy, only the one story he had heard from Minho, which had made him slightly wary of the guy.

But, Gally had made it a goal to not judge people based off other's stories of them. 

He tried, he really did.

It was hard, but he managed to do it about 80% of the time.

While everyone was busy talking to one another, no one had noticed a rather tattered woman appear near their campsite, holding a baby in one arm, and clutching onto a little girl's hand in the other. Behind her, a man just a head taller than her trudged along.

Gally was not the first to notice.

Vince was this time.

Jorge quickly leapt to his feet, a knife in one hand and a gun in the other.

Once a few people became aware of the newcomers, everyone else started to notice. They all quickly scrambled from the edge of the bonfire, the side where the small group of people were approaching. 

When they got closer, Gally could make out more features.

The woman had dark skin, along with the man behind her. She looked like an older version of Harriet. In her arms was a sleeping baby wrapped in filthy cloth, so he couldn't see much of it. The little girl looked terrified as she stared at the fire, her arms visibly trembling. 

It was silent for a while. The group of four stood there, silently. Everyone else stood behind the blazing fire, giving the people terrified looks.

All except Newt, Gally noticed.

Speaking of Newt, after a moment's silence he began to cut through the crowd, Thomas not far behind him.

The woman took one look at Newt, and heaved a sigh of relief. Gally couldn't tell from far away, but her eyes glistened, as if she was ready to cry.

"Newt? Is that really you?" The woman called out, causing everyone to start blaring questions at the teen.

"Newt, do you know this woman?"

"Who is she?"

"What is she doing here?"

"Is she a Munie too?"

"How does she know Newt?"

"Everyone, quiet!" Jorge called out, settling the crowd into a silence.

Newt sent the man a grateful look, before focusing back on the woman.

"How did you find us?" Newt asked, his voice trembling. Thomas stepped next to him and laced his fingers with the blond, who looked at him once again full of love.

The woman looked between Newt and Thomas for a second, her face unreadable. 

"We've been traveling for days, trying to find a group of people. You were the first we stumbled upon." The woman explained.

Newt nodded, before slowly approaching the group, Thomas standing still, not knowing whether to follow him or not.

The first thing Newt did was hug the woman.

She let go of her daughter's hand to return the hug with one arm, and in that moment everyone was dead silent.

It was so silent they all could hear the sob Newt let escape his lips.

"I never thought I'd see you again." Newt mumbled, causing some people to have to strain their ears to hear what he said.

"That makes two of us, kid." The woman replied, patting his back affectionately before he released the hug, wiping a few stray tears away. 

"Everyone, this is Keisha. She helped me when I was in the Crank Palace." Newt announced, turning to face the crowd.

Thomas was the first to walk up and introduce himself. 

"Hi. My name's Thomas. I have to thank you for handling Newt when he ran away."

Keisha studied Thomas from head to toe, trying to find a fault of his. But she couldn't.

"Hello Thomas. I've heard much about you." Keisha smiled, shaking his hand firmly before sneaking a glance at Newt, who had a light blush creeping onto his cheeks.

It all clicked together for Keisha.

The person Newt looked at like they hung the stars?

Thomas.

Keisha wanted to know what made Thomas so special to Newt, but held her tongue for the time being.

Right now was time to settle the debate of whether she can stay with these people or not.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was rereading TCP (still makes me cry :"( a lot) and I realized that Keisha has not been included or even mentioned in my series!
> 
> Originally I planned the How To... series to be only three parts long, just to establish that Newtmas is canon. 
> 
> But after reading TCP again, I figured I should at least give Keisha a part in all of this, so hey, why the heck not and add to my series?
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this. It was hard to find time in between Drivers Ed and school, but I managed, and I don't regret it.
> 
> :)
> 
> And yes, I added Piper and Annabeth into the story, but you do not have to read Rick Riordan's books to know who they are for the sake of the story. 
> 
> If you want an idea of what they look like, here are the official fanart pictures of them-
> 
> Annabeth: https://www.google.com/search?q=annabeth+chase&safe=strict&rlz=1CAHKDC_enUS760US761&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwitprWctvLuAhVCHs0KHTDKB0AQ_AUoAXoECBQQAw#imgrc=hcxXHCLxTT68HM 
> 
> Piper: https://www.google.com/search?q=piper+mclean&safe=strict&rlz=1CAHKDC_enUS760US761&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwiU6PPFtvLuAhXTB80KHYxDDpQQ_AUoAXoECBUQAw&biw=1242&bih=698#imgrc=nVfoADgVY0cvBM
> 
> I just hate creating OC's, because I love to plan every single moment in their lives, and then I end up not using a quarter of the information I come up with.
> 
> Also, please tell me if you want me to type out the court meeting about her and her family stay in the Safe Haven or not. 
> 
> Pre warning: I'll suck at the meeting if you make me type it out, just saying :)


End file.
